leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shauna (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Shauna |jname=サナ |tmname=Sana |slogan=no |image=Shauna anime.png |size=250px |caption=Shauna |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Brown |hometown=Vaniville Town |region=Kalos |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Shauna |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=XY039 |epname=Summer of Discovery! |enva=Jo Armeniox |java=Yurie Kobori }} Shauna (Japanese: サナ Sana) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Performer from Vaniville Town and a rival of . She first appeared in Summer of Discovery!. History Shauna debuted in Summer of Discovery!, where she first met and while attending Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp. She had seen the Pokévision video that filmed in Lumiose City and recognized her from it. She later used her to Serena's Fennekin during the Pokémon Battle Tournament held that same day. In Day Three Blockbusters!, she informed Serena about Pokémon Showcases and said her goal was to win the title of , which led to Serena wanting to become a Pokémon Performer as well. She also filmed a new Pokévision video together with and as part of the activities of the Pokémon Summer Camp. In Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, Shauna, along with Tierno and Trevor, decided to put the on hold to help Ash, Serena, and find . The group later encountered a on their way back to the camp. Although they arrived too late at the camp to win any points in the race, they declared that helping their friends was worth it. In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor participated in a with Bulbasaur, , and , respectively. Their opponents were their new friends and rivals, Ash, Serena, and Clemont using , , and as their partners. Shauna and her Bulbasaur were defeated after a hard battle against Pikachu and Chespin, leaving Tierno and Squirtle alone. In Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, Shauna arranged a meeting with Serena and her friends in Lagoon Town. She told them that would give an exhibition performance at a Pokémon Showcase there. As such, she was in the crowd at the Showcase theater together with the group, having her Bulbasaur watch it too. After watching Aria's performance, Shauna announced to Serena that she had registered for an upcoming Pokémon Showcase. She then left to and promised to stay in contact with Serena. In A Showcase Debut!, Shauna participated in the Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class that was being held in Coumarine City. In the first round, which consisted of dressing up Pokémon with accessories, she competed against Jessie and Alouette using her Bulbasaur, which she decorated with flowers. She earned the most votes from the audience and advanced to the second round, where she performed together with her Bulbasaur and . After the round was over, Shauna was declared the winner of the tournament, earning her first . She appeared in a Pokévision in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, recapping her victory in the Coumarine Showcase. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, she watched Serena compete in the Showcase along with Tierno and Trevor. After Serena's victory, she was seen celebrating. She also appeared in a flashback in A Legendary Photo Op!. Shauna's next appearance was in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where she met up with Ash and his friends again. Together with Serena, she faced off against Ash and Tierno in a Tag Battle, which was called off. In A Performance Pop Quiz!, she participated in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class along with Serena, Jessie, and Nini. During the Theme Performance, she managed to answer Pierre's questions correctly, granting her a spot in the second round. There, she delivered a performance along with her and Flabébé which was well received by the audience. However, she did not get enough votes to win the competition, and ended up in second place. She later revealed she had already obtained her second Princess Key. In Master Class Choices!, Shauna was contacted by a video call by Serena, who told her about her win at the Fleurrh City Pokémon Showcase and how she now has three Princess Keys. In Master Class Is in Session!, Shauna entered the Pokémon Showcase Master Class that was being held in Gloire City. Using her Ivysaur, she quickly made her way to the semifinals of the competition, where she found herself up against Serena and Jessilee. In the following episode, she lost the match to Serena. From Valuable Experience for All! to Down to the Fiery Finish!, Shauna was seen watching the Lumiose Conference along with her friends. In A Towering Takeover!, Shauna joined the fight against Team Flare. She assisted Tierno, Trevor, and Sawyer in evacuating the residents of Lumiose City evacuate by creating a path. Later, she was seen in the Pokemon Center watching the announcement that was being broadcast by Lysandre. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, she assisted in evacuating the elderly and children together with Tierno, Trevor, and Sawyer, as instructed by Diantha. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Shauna watched Professor Sycamore leading Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Alain, Mairin, the Kalos Gym Leaders, Diantha, Steven Stone, and Malva in the fight against the Giant Rock. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, it was revealed that Serena called her to help put up a performance for the residents of Lumiose City who were still recovering from the Team Flare incident. She commented to Serena that her idea was a success while performing. The next day, she joined the others in saying goodbye to , Serena's mother. Later, she pulled Tierno's ear, as he was infatuated with Serena. She, along with Tierno and Trevor, then headed off to Sycamore's lab to assist him in the observation of the wild Pokemon that left Lumiose City during the incident. In Till We Compete Again!, Shauna and the rest of her group watched some of the aforementioned Pokémon. Character Shauna is shown to have a very energetic personality, much like her game counterpart. She loves making Pokévision videos with her Pokémon. She and her friends became fans of after seeing the Pokévision video she made in A Pokévision of Things to Come!. She dreams of becoming a famous Pokémon Performer and ultimately Kalos Queen, like . In Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, she also revealed to Serena that she knows about her crush on Ash. Pokémon This listing is of Shauna's known in the : Justin Anselmi |desc= is the starter Pokémon Shauna received from Professor Sycamore. It was used multiple times in the Pokémon Summer Camp. During one of the camp's activities, it took part in a Team Battle against Ash's Pikachu, Serena's Fennekin, and Clemont's Chespin alongside 's and Trevor's Charmander. It is Shauna's signature Pokémon and it is used in many Pokémon Showcases. It reappeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! as an , where it battled against Ash's Pikachu and Tierno's Blastoise along with Serena's Eevee.}} made an early cameo in Summer of Discovery! as one of the Pokémon she recorded a Pokévision with. She made her first physical appearance in A Showcase Debut!, where she, along with Bulbasaur, helped Shauna to win the Rookie Class. She reappeared in Battling With Elegance and a Big Smile! in a video. She was seen again in A Performance Pop Quiz!, where she performed along with Ivysaur and Shauna during the Showcase Rookie Class. Flabébé was used in the semifinals of the Showcase Master Class in Performing a Pathway to the Future! along with Ivysaur. Their performance wasn't impressive enough and they ended up receiving fewer votes than Serena's Pancham and , thus eliminating Shauna from the tournament. Flabébé's known moves are and .}} was seen briefly on a Pokévision video selection menu. None of Swirlix's moves are known.}} was seen briefly on a Pokévision video selection menu. None of Gothita's moves are known.}} Showcases Princess Keys obtained This listing is of the s Shauna has obtained: * Princess Key (A Showcase Debut!) * Unknown Princess Key (prior to Tag Team Battle Inspiration!) * Unknown Princess Key (prior to Master Class is in Session!) Master Class ranking Shauna has achieved the following ranking in the Master Class tournament: * Showcase - Top 4 (Performing a Pathway to the Future!) Other achievements Shauna has competed in the following Rookie Class tournaments: * Showcase - Runner-up (A Performance Pop Quiz!) Outfits Shauna XY060 showcase.png|Outfit used in Pokémon Showcases Pokémon competitions Shauna has competed in the following : * Pokémon Summer Camp - Runner-up (with and ; Battling Into the Hall of Fame!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小堀友里絵 Yurie Kobori |en=Jo Armeniox |fi=Viivi Tamminen (XY039-XY042, XY060) Amy Burgess (XY047, XY109-present) Heljä Heikkinen (XY080-XY091) |de=Anna Ewelina |he=עינת אזולאי Einat Azulay |pl=Julia Kołakowska-Bytner |pt_br=Flávia Narciso |es_la=Adriana Núñez |es_eu=Guiomar Alburquerque Durán (XY039-XY109) Cristina Yuste (XY112-XY138)}} Trivia *Shauna is the first major rival of Ash's female traveling companions to have been based on an in-game character. Related articles * Shauna * Shauna (Adventures) * Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Performers es:Shauna/Xana fr:Sannah (dessin animé) it:Shana (anime) zh:莎娜（动画）